Sudden Desires!
by kurama21
Summary: Yuki and Kyo have forever claimed that they are sworn enemies! But for some odd reason Kyo is felling certain emotions for Yuki and Yuki shows them back! Kyo thinks and knows that it's wrong to feel what he does. So he has a plan to justify his 'plan'.
1. Strange Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket Characters. I do own Karen Hitori but that's all. Those of you who don't like yaoi and mild lemon I suggest you don't read! Please enjoy my first yaoi and please review!!! I would love you forever if you do!!!**

**Sudden Desires!**

**Chapter 1 **

**Strange Feelings**

I yawn as I walk through the forest. It's early in the mourning and Tohru is telling _me_ to go find Yuki. I don't even like Yuki and she's making me look in the woods. There's little sunlight coming through the trees but just enough to see. I can't see why Yuki would be here but whatever, anything to get me away from that house. I walk farther into the woods and I stumble onto a garden.

What's a garden doing all the way out here?' I ask myself. Might as well check it out.'

I walk towards the garden and notice, there are vegetables growing. Someone was taking care of it. I wonder who! As I admire the vegetables, I hear a twig snap. I turn and there's Yuki, leaning against a tree with a grin on his face. He looks so beautiful in the sunlight….wait! What am I saying? I don't like Yuki! Do I? He has such a feminine face and his body…wait! Whoa! Stop right there! I do not like guys! I like girls like Karen and Tohru. Besides, it's not like Yuki would like me back anyway. I look away and down at the tomatoes growing next to me. I pronounced my hate for Yuki over a million times. There's no way I like him and even if I did he wouldn't reply with the same reaction. He would probably rub it in my face and……

That's when I felt arms wrap around my body pulling me into its hold. Surprised I forget to look, trying to free myself from whatever was holding me. Then I feel a warm breath brush against my ear and chills run down my spine as a mouth speaks in my ear in almost a most seductive way.

"Hello, Kyo." My body stiffens as I'm frozen in Yuki's tight hold; my back against his slow paced chest while mine is going rampant. I can't slow my breathing and I don't know why I'm panicking. I try to releasing myself from his angelic hold but he holds on with determination.

"Relax…you'll hurt the plants." Yuki states coolly. I look at the floor and I was so close to stepping on the tomatoes I was gazing at before, that I relax to find myself in a most backwards position with Yuki.

Yuki's legs are wrapped around mine spread open, his arms around my stomach our bodies arched forward so that we're leaning back. It's amazing for him to be holding both our weights in such a position. That's when things start to get weird. Yuki's right hand starts to move against my stomach, brushing against my cock as his hand lowers to my thigh. And then it creeps up my shirt, finding one of my un-attentive nipples and starts to play with it. The more Yuki plays with my nipple, the more excited I get. Not being able to help myself, my hips start to buck. Surprisingly enough, Yuki joins in my rhythm. I can feel him get excited as well. But wait! This is wrong! We're not supposed to be doing this! We're both guys! We're family! We're supposed to be straight! But I can't help these feelings I'm having for him. My body is screaming for more and if I'm careful, I might just get it. Breathing heavily, I try to speak.

"……Yuki!...Please!...Stop!" I plea.

Obediently, Yuki stops his bucking with hard, heaving breathing. He releases, sitting on the floor, letting me go but still holding on to support me. Our breathing is such sweet unison it scared me. As I lay there on Yuki's chest, I look up at the sky trying to catch my breath and then Yuki's face comes into view.

"………….You alright Kyo?" Yuki's breathing clams down and I can't help but look into his beautiful eyes. Before I know it, Yuki lowers his head to kiss me….but….I stop him; putting my hand on his beautiful lips, stopping him from taking me. He giggles and shakes his head.

"Alright Kyo. I'll wait….just for you." Yuki leans over more and kisses me on the forehead. Yuki slides from under me, laying me on the floor of he garden, and leaves. Confused, I get up and run after him.

"Yuki! Wait! Wait damn it!" I scream finally catching up to him. Bending over, hands on knees, I try to catch my breath. I lift my head up to see Yuki's back. Exhaling I stand straight and Yuki turns around to face me.

"Yes Kyo?" His voice clam and collective, almost entranced in his eyes I forget to speak.

"Kyo?" Yuki asks, cocking his head to the side. I snap out of my trnace and bow my head.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to push you away…..it's just that…." I can't find the words to say to this. I can't just say hey look I find that I'm sexually attracted to you so what do you say wanna fuck me?' my mind is screaming take me' but my conscience is saying this is wrong.' I want Yuki! I really do! It's just that….

"It's alright Kyo. I understand. I know exactly how you feel. I won't push you until you're ready." Yuki says as he lifts up my chin with his finger, lightly straightening my posture. Then he strokes my face, turning around quickly to walk away, leaving me again. I sigh following him back home, at a safe distance though. As we get closer to the house, I can see Karen waiting at the back door waving. She was waiting for our return and she got it.

"Yuki! Kyo! You're back! Where were you?" She asks as Yuki gets onto the house landing separating himself from the outside ground. He looks at her longingly and she turns away blushing. I wonder….

"Why, we were in the garden. I was tending to my plants and Kyo came out to get me." He brings his hand to her face, turning it towards him and she blushes even more as he gets closer.

What is he doing?!?! Just a minute ago his attention was on me and me alone! How dare she steal that from me with her feminine charm and face…..and body….Whoa! Stop once again! Karen is a friend! At least…..that's how she portrays it…..I wonder if she likes Yuki….or maybe…even….me. She finally finds the courage to look my way and Yuki is suspiciously close to her neck….almost like his her lover nipping at her neck….but they don't look like the kind to go at it that way!...or are they? No, what am I thinking? They would never do that! Would they? No, no, no! I am just thinking of a reason to get mad and then throw it all on top of them so that I look like a jerk….or maybe I'm just being jealous. No that's not it either! It's just…that….it bothers me is all. She pulls away from him and then she rubs her neck as if he was kissing her there! No! That would never happen! She's just embarrassed he got so close is all. Trying to kept her distance, she speaks again.

"That's right. Tohru said something about sending Kyo to go find you. I think it was because breakfast is ready." She puts her hand to Yuki's pressing chest, inching closer and closer to her, and then he stops.

"Well then, we better hurry before the food gets cold. Come on Kyo!" Yuki says turning towards me, his hand outstretched. He smiles with a warm feeling in his eyes and I can't help but take his hand so that I can feel that warmth he's emanating and possibly steal it from that girl!! No….that's wrong to think of it that way….I just really only want him to be with me and yet….Yuki pulls me up to his level of the steps and leads me inside. Karen walks away to the kitchen and we turn for the Dining room. Getting to the table, I spot Shigure and I immediately yank my hand from Yuki's. Yuki, confused, lets what I did go. I guess he understands how I feel about what happened and what's going on. It's just way too complicated for me. I don't understand half these things I'm feeling and for different people at that.

"So how are you two?" Shigure asks.

"Fine, fine. I went out for a walk in the woods and Kyo found me. He told me Tohru was looking for me. So we walked back." Yuki responded calmly.

He changed the story so that Shigure didn't find out about the garden Yuki's growing. I guess the only reason he mentioned it to Karen is because she probably already knows about the garden and kind of figured out that I found it. Yuki is just so always cool when he talks to people. He never shows any emotion when he talks to others. It's really hard to read him when he's like that. But with someone like Yuki it's always hard to read them, the only time you know how that person feels is when they point it out for you. People like Yuki can handle any situation in a cool manner. He could even get himself out of a tight one if he want, but that just how it is. This is Yuki for you, clam, collective, brave and….what am I talking about? I don't like Yuki. I envy him. Not even that! I just have to down right hate him….because I can't take back what I say. All those things I yell and scream at Yuki when all I really want to do is…..love him I guess and for him to love me back…..that's all I want. I know it's wrong but, I can't help m feelings. I'm so confused and Yuki….he just seems so cool about it, that I can't go against him. But as much as I'd like for us to be together, I have to keep a level head as much as possible and think more of girls. I really don't want to mess anything up with my feelings and if Yuki doesn't like me the same way, then I've literally screwed our cousin bond! I've just got to make sure that I keep my mind on one thing and one thing only, Woman! That's right! Woman will get my mind off Yuki. I sit down as Tohru and Karen bring in the food. There's eggs, pancakes, and sausages only because it's Saturday; there's always a big breakfast on Saturdays. Shigure actually got up in time to eat so now the whole _family_ is here…..if you want to call this a family. I watch as Karen and Tohru sit down and to my surprise Karen sits next to me. We both hunch over and turn out heads the opposite way. I start to blush and remove it by taking what I want. I like Karen. I really do, but, I also like Tohru. They're both just so nice and beautiful in they're own way it's scary. Tohru is always happy and carefree and Karen, she cares more about someone else then herself. Each one fills me with so many different emotions that I can't chose who I like better. Then there's the façade that they like me back. I don't know how either of them fell, it's just too hard to read any of this families faces. I finish my food and quickly get up to leave.

"Kyo! Where are you going?" Karen asks, looking up at me with her puppy dog eyes. Everyone looks up, waiting for an answer.

"I'm tired! I'm going to go upstairs and sleep some more." I lied. I'm not going upstairs for that. I just need some time alone to think….think about what I want and if it's right or not.

"Oh!" They all say in a weird unison that only I noticed. I leave to my room which used to be the library. The new library is down the hall and Karen goes there from time to time when she's bored. Tohru goes anywhere in the house to clean. When she's bored she finds something to do. Its weird how I know this but I always find myself looking for the two at some time or another. It's just convenient that neither of them ever go out when they're bored because then I'd be screwed if I needed them.


	2. The Thought Of It Hurts!

**Chapter 2**

**The Thought Of It Hurts!**

I just can't believe I'm having these feelings for Yuki! I know! I'll just get a girl friend! That's it! By having a girl friend that already tells me I like girls and then once we screw, and I like it, that will determine weither I'm straight or not! I sigh!

But, what girl would want to go out with me? Well let's see my options. First all the girls I know: Tohru, Karen, Arisa, Saki, Kisa, Kagura, Isuzu, Machi, and Kimi….Wow! Those are a lot…but for now let's just cross out the too young, the crazy, and the family. That leaves me with: Tohru, Karen, Arisa, Saki, Machi and Kimi. Well I really don't know Machi or Kimi so I can cross them out. Saki scares me shitless! And Arisa, I wouldn't be caught dead asking her out! So that just eaves Tohru and Karen. Now which one wouldn't mind being my girlfriend….actually let me ask myself the real question. Which one would be willing to fuck me after a while of going out? Tohru is just too pure and Karen….well I really don't know about Karen. She really is hard to read…I don't know what she would do if I asked her! She could ripe my head off or eagerly accept! Either way it screws me over because after wards I'd just feel bad. Using her like this….it would be devastating to the both of us and once again it comes to ruining a bond. The thought of losing her because of my actions is unbearable! But even so, if this does fail I will have to succumb to the fact that I am gay and allow Yuki to take me as he wants. As much as I want Yuki I must make sure that I like or don't like screwing woman.

But, this is the only way I can find out if I'm straight or not! I most see if I like to screw girls more and better than guys. If its guys then I'll just have to deal with accepting that I'm gay. Although that's not what I want! I don't want to use Karen like this and I don't want to experiment with both mine and her feelings. I really care for her and if she's hurt because of my experiment, I don't know what I'd do if she was really hurt?!?! It's just useless thinking about it! She would never say yes anyway! She'd probably look at me weird and then walk away! I sigh again! I'm really pathetic! You know what? I'm going to go through with this plan! I know the consequences and I don't care about them anymore! This is a matter of being a man! If I'm to be gay or straight! This will decide my fate! I can hear that breakfast is done because there is noise coming from the kitchen. I'm going to have to get her alone if I want to do this right!

Hey! How lucky am I? She's walking up right now! I open my door and watch as Karen reaches for her door room and then she walks in. I slither from my room and reach her door. I slightly tap it and the door opens. I walk in looking to see if Karen was here or not. I could have sworn I saw her come in here! Ah there she is, on the bed. Karen is lying on her twin sized bed with her right arm covering her face. It seems like she doesn't like how the light is hitting her.

"If you don't like the light so much then why put your bed so close to the wall?" She gasps and immediately gets up to face me. She blinks repeatedly and she just looks so cute in her nervous state.

"Um….well….I do it because it gives me more room. Not that I need a lot of room! It's just good to have some space is all." She sits back on the bed, her back against the wall. I personally like the way the sun shines on her. It gives her that presence. Anyway! I have to ask her if she likes me, and when she says yes I'll ask her out and wait for that reply. Then I'll be closer to my goal of finding out what I am! YES!

"So, Karen. I was wondering if, well you know, that well, I don't know, if you like me or not." I sit down next to her and as to question registers in her brain, she starts to blush. How cute! She so adorable when she shows these emotions; normally I wouldn't see anything come from her but when she shows other things then a smile, I love it!

"Um…..well…I…." She blushes some more and she turns her head to look away. So cute! She's trying to hide her face!

"Come on Karen! Don't you want to answer my question? Do you like me?" I inch closer to her and I use one of my fingers to bring her face to me. Just like Yuki did outside only I'm going to kiss her. She'll definitely fall more in love with me and all the more faster I can get to screwing her. Having her know that she's mine and that it's alright to fuck makes me all the more justified in finding out what I am! She starts to shake from anticipation. I know she wants it and I'll give it to her. As our lips touch and I inhale, I can feel that I just stole her breath away! Her wet luscious lips so scrumptiously tasty, I can't help myself. Karen relaxes even more against the wall and I find that she's moaning from pleasure. This is going to be easy! I pull away and find that she pulls away with me and then our lips part. She goes back to her position and closes her eyes.

"Yes! I do Kyo! I do like yo-No I love you!" Her breathing had become erratic. It's almost like she's drunk but not really. Hey! That's an idea!

"Good. Then would you like to go out?" I ask kissing her again. I move down to her neck and she jolts up against the wall not being able to go any farther but attempts to anyway. Her breathing hard and she holds her left side of her neck. I chuckle and raise my hand to her cheek.

"I wont' hurt you! I promise!" She looks at me intently and then she lets go of her neck. She relaxes again and I move to her right side of her neck. She doesn't move this time and I start to nip at her.

"-gulp-Yes Kyo….I'll go….out with you…." She says through moans.

She can't contain them, I can tell by the way her eyes glaze over. She'll be easy to take. Now that that's over, time to get rid of these desires over Yuki by fucking around with Karen. Now to get her to agree to have sex I'll have to make fall in love with me….that's already happened. Ok then! Next I have to slowly progress our bond together. With each passing year or month or week or day I'll move more and more until we actually get to the sex. First the kissing then the cuddling and then the sleeping together and then the touching and then finally oh yes finally the sex! This is probably going to be hard though. Knowing Karen she'll feel weird about all this coming at her all at once. So I guess I'll take it slow. I continue to nip at her neck extracting moans from her each time then I stop to look at my master piece. There it was nice big and red, the first hikkey of our soon to be very fastly filled sex life together. Once she's comfortable I'll more even fast to get to the sex and then once it happens and I like it that will tell me I'm straight! If not then I stay give Yuki what he wants and we shall live happy together as two gay lovers…..I just don't think its right to chose anyway. Why can't I be bi!?!!??! I mean it seems they've got the better of the two lifestyles! They don't have to chose between genders! They just follow their hearts and end of story! No fricking complications on loving the same or opposite sex! I really hate my life! As I continue to kiss Karen, a knock is heard at the door! We immediately jump and I run for the closet! She closes the closets door and then goes to open the other one! I can see her nervously rub at the hikkey trying to conceal it from who ever is at the door!

"Hello there Karen. I was passing by and thought that I should thank you for such a…._delicious_ breakfast!" It was Yuki and was licking his lips as he inched forward towards Karen as she back away.

It looked as though she was scared of him and what he is capable of, what ever that is! She back's up on to the bed and Turning her head to look what she bumped into caused her demise. By taking her eyes off Yuki for those few seconds, was all Yuki needed to push her on to the bed and follow her as she fell on to the twin sized bed their bodies extremely close! What is he doing?! How can he just waltz in here and expect her to do nothing! Why doesn't she push him off? She has the perfect chance to escape him but she's not taking it! Is it because I'm here? Baka! Don't worry about me! Take care of yourself damn it! Damn baka! She is totally open! Her legs are spread wide open and Yuki has a tight hold on her arms! Nice! Perfectly nice! Now she cant even move! It's not like I can help her either! If I try Yuki would probably get on top of me and I really don't need that when I'm trying to find out what I am! It seems like Yuki is on all fours like an animal about to finally eat its hunt! He starts to kiss her and then his mouth slithers to the right side of neck! Fuck! He's going to find the hikkey I gave her and then he'll put two and two together! Now I'm fucked! Might as well just—wait! She jerked! Yes! She jerked away! She doesn't want to blow my _cover_ so to speak! I'll live for only a few days more! Yuki looks at and then he whispers in her ear.

"What's wrong? You don't have any more food for me to eat? Did you run out already?" He really is seductive when he feels like it! Karen lifts only so much, so as to reach his ear. She's struggling enough to keep her head up let alone her upper body. With out her arms she really is powerless. I guess she said something to Yuki because as soon as she relaxed on the bed, Yuki got up, smiling, and left! He closed the door lightly and that's when I burst out of the closet and immediately went to Karen.

"What did you say to him?" I turn her neck to look at the hikkey I gave her and it wasn't red; which told me that he never got a chance to see it!

""Nothing!...I told him nothing!" I grab her face and make her look me in the eyes. I look sternly and strong, I must know what she said or I might go mad! He walked out of here smiling! Smiling for gods sake!

"What did you say? Tell Karen…..please!" She looks at me with her sad orange and yellow eyes. Then she admits defeat. She closes her eyes and then turns her head.

"I told him…….that the only thing he'll get from me was a kiss and that's all!" It pained her to say it but she did. For some weird reason I have a feeling that she's lie…..not that I'd press her on it or anything. She seemed pretty resilient about telling me so I guess she was telling the truth and I'm just finding a reason to fight with her. Letting Yuki sit on top her like that! I guess it just made me jealous. No matter! I'll make her suffer with pleasure. That'll make me happy and when we have sex I'll finally know if straight or gay! Although….it seems pretty weird for Yuki to have done that, if he was so interested in me then why did he go and flirt with Karen? I mean aren't you supposed to like pick one and stick to it? Whatever it's not my business.

"Are you ok?" I ask looking for spots he could have hurt her. Her wrists seem kind of red but that's all.

"Yeah!...Thank you Kyo…..I really like how….everything is turning out!" She smiles and then she kisses me. As we kiss I push Karen down so that we're lying on the bed. She moves under me so that her whole body is on the bed and I move with her. I move my body so that my legs separate hers and my right hand is lying on her stomach. I use my left hand to take both her wrists and keep then above her head as we kiss more deeply. I push my tongue to her lips which open up and I explore her mouth with it. Seeing my chance I move my right hand under her shirt…..but…..she stops me. She stops kissing me and then she looks me in the eye.

"I'm sorry Kyo….but I don't think….I'm ready for that just yet." Crap! So close! I was so close to having her, but no matter! I can wait! The question is can Yuki?


	3. A Whisper In The Storm: Part 1

**Chapter 3: Part 1**

**A Whisper In The Storm!**

Great! It's raining outside, and it's raining hard! I was left alone with Yuki and Karen and this makes it even worse. I hate the water! Karen is probably on the couch sulking around because it's raining! She loves the rain and how it feels, it looks, it smells….but she hates how she can't do anything when it rains! Everything that is of interest is outside somewhere else and she hates being bored! Yuki is somewhere in this house. I just don't know where! He could be in his room asleep and if that's so then Karen and I can have a little fun together, finally, as he sleeps! It's been at least two months since we've been going out! I think she's ready! Although if I give her a little boost like drugs! Or even alcohol will work!! I just got to find a way to slip it to her!

I find that Karen is on the couch sulking, as I thought! I wonder if she enjoys what we do. I mean any normal girl would want to take their time but she seems quiet fine with my press for more. I sit next to her as she sits up on the couch to face me. It seems like she was outside because her hair and clothes are wet. No not wet, drenched! Great she'll catch a cold if she stays like this.

"-sigh-Karen you really should dry yourself! You'll catch a cold! You know what will happen if you get sick." I reach for her face and push away a strand of her wet bangs to the side so that it didn't cover her face. I'll need full access to it if I want my plan to work!

"Don't worry Kyo! I won't get sick! Trust me. The only time I get sick is when I catch it from someone else, and you know how that works." She says kissing. I put my right hand behind her head and pull closer to mine so that I can, as they say, _eat_ her face off! I can hear her trapped moans, desperately trying to escape. But I won't let them! Not until we get serious.

"Ahem!" We both jump and separate from each other.

We look and see Yuki stand at the door of living room. He chuckles and then walks in, in his cool brisk walk. He walks over to sit across from us. He's bored too! Shigure went to the main house to tend to Akito and Tohru went to Arisa's house with Saki so that they could sleep over. I asked why Karen didn't want to go out she said she'd rather be home then with them. She knew they wouldn't allow her to go outside, that's why she stayed home. She wants to be in the rain despite what anyone says.

"So, what were you two planning on doing today?" Karen gets up and makes for the door.

"Karen!? Where are you going?" Yuki asks before I do. I also wanted to know but he beat me to it. She stops at the door, sighing. She turns her head only so much that her hair hides her face and it falls to dangle off her shoulder.

"Outside." She answers in a cold tone. What's got her so ticked? She turns her head and walks out the room.

"Karen wait!" I get up but Yuki jumps across the little coffee table and holds onto my wrist.

"No, leave her Kyo….she needs it. It's finally rained and she could use the walk or soak for that matter." He tights his grip on my wrist and I turn to find him looking at me with those puppy eyes of his. Their pleading that I stay but, I can't just let her drown herself in the rain. Besides, this gives me the opportunity to take her. She's looking for comfort in the rain and the best comfort is found in a warm place not cold.

"I'm sorry Yuki, but I can't just sit here knowing that she's in need! What if she tries something this time?" I pull my wrist from his hold, looking at him with an angry yet concerned look.

"Why would you say that? You know that she only does anything like that when she knows there's no one here to stop her! There are two of us in this house totally capable of stopping her and she knows that! Besides she's stopped that ever since she saw you change! You remember that? She was going to jump as everyone was focused on you but instead she jumped down, landing on her feet perfectly might I add, and ran after you!" He looks at me with stern eyes and I look away towards the door.

"You don't understand! I can't just sit here like you and expect her to come back. It's been two months now since we've been going out and I know when she needs me and when she doesn't! So why don't you stay out of it?" That was wrong. I shouldn't have said that. I'm just venting and Yuki is taking the heat. I'm sorry but, I really need to get this over with! I need to see if I'm straight or not. If I'm gay then I'll give myself to Yuki later but for now I have to make sure!

"Is that how you really feel Kyo?" Yuki asks coming up behind me. I can feel his arms wrap around me. His hold sends chills up and down my spine. He rests his head on my right shoulder and he lifts it to nip at my ear. I start to relax in his grip and I allow myself to fall into Yuki, sitting on the couch.

"Hmmm, Kyo." Yuki whispers into my ear. He licks my right side of my face and then he starts to kiss my neck. I take a deep sigh.

"Hmn, Yuki stop." I push him away from my neck and try to get up but his grip around my waist tights. I sigh again. "Come on Yuki. I need to check on her."

"No you don't. You can stay here, with me. I can please you way more than she can. She refuses to please your urges but if you let me, I'll come to your every urge and more." He pulls me closer, nipping at my ear again. I can't release from his grip but I have to if I want to get to Karen.

"Please Yuki, let me go. I need to get to Karen." I pull away and the more I do the tighter his hold.

"You can't go anyway! It's raining outside and both Karen and I know how much you hate the rain and how weak you get when you get wet from it!" Yuki says as an offense to keep me in his hold.

"No Yuki, that's where you're wrong, I'm going to go out there and find her. I'm going to get wet for her and she'll fall right into my trap or plan as I say." I snicker at Yuki as I take the chance to get away from him. He let go thanks to what I said.

"What are you talking about?" He asks confused. Thank god he doesn't know the reason behind Karen and me going out. I guess I could say it's to please myself and him if the result turns in his favor.

"Well, by overcoming my hatred of rain—" That's when Yuki interrupts me.

"No not that. I know why you're going to go outside despite your hatred for rain. I mean what are you talking about 'your plan' as you say." Fuck! I forgot that I let that slip. I know I'll trick him!

"Well if you're as smart as you say I think that you'll find my intentions pretty obvious. I'm guy with what you call urges that need to be satisfied. There's a girl outside who actually cares for me dearly and will do anything and I mean _anything_ to please me. I'll be using that loyalty to my advantage. The reason for going outside is the same for the plan. Do you get it?" I walk outside leaving Yuki to ponder what I just said. I made no sense what so ever, at least I think I made no sense. I tried to confuse him as much as possible. I guess I succeeded because Yuki didn't bother to follow me.

Fuck! It's raining extremely hard. How the hell am I supposed to find Karen in this? Wait! I know where she is, the roof. I walk upstairs and get to my room. I made a door that led to the roof so that it gave me better access it. I always went up there and so did she. The rain feels heavy as it falls on my head. My hair immediately is matted down from the force of the rain. I can hardly make out a body of a person standing at the other side of the roof. It's a small figure but it's there none the less.

I walk closer, quietly as not to notify the figure, to get a closer look. It's Karen and she's just looking down at the ground. It's like she's in a daze, just looking at the floor with the pleasant rhythm of the rain thumping on her hair and head. As I get closer she seems like she's sinking but when I look closer I see that one foot is off the roof and the other was about to follow, until I intervened. I quickly run and grab Karen's waist, pulling her away from the edge and falling to the floor of the roof. We skid across the roof from the wet and slippery parts and come to a stop at the other edge. Still holding onto Karen, who's struggling to get free, I try not to relax so as to not fall back. Karen is still struggling to get free. I guess she really wanted to jump. I'm just lucky I get up here on time! Karen is kicking and screaming now and I try to calm her.

"Karen, Karen, damn it Karen listen to me!" I scream, grabbing her chin and turning it towards me so that I can kiss her. As the kiss sinks in she stops her struggling and relaxes. Argh! I really hate the rain but this is worth it. She pulls away to breath, relaxing her back against my chest, my arms still wrapped around her waist. The rain is getting harder then before and I feel like I'm dying out here. With Karen's help I get us up without letting her go so as to make sure she doesn't run for the edge.

"Come on, we're going inside." I say, leading her to the door from my room. We get inside and we're drenched. We are so wet that there's a pool under our feet.

Ok maybe not a pool but a puddle which is close enough. I immediately run down the stairs and open up one of the closet doors to get the towels from inside. I grab like six of them and run back up the stairs, closing the door to my room. I've got her now; all I have to do is convince her. I walk over to Karen who went to look out the window, watching the rain fall down on the ground. I drop all the towels on the ground except for one and use it to dry her hair. Then I grab a towel from the floor and start to dry her and her clothes off as best I can with the towel. I grab the third towel and drape it over her shoulders, leaving it there to keep her warm. Then I dry myself off, moving the towel back and forth drying my hair, causing it to spike up. Then I use the other two towels to dry my clothes off, using the last to wipe the floor down. I can hear Karen's footsteps, walking towards the bed. I look up and she goes to sit on it. I get up and sit down next to her.

"Karen. Why don't you lie down? I'll be back with something nice and hot for you. Do you what hot chocolate?" I look at her as her body is slumped forward. Her hair is hiding her face and I move some strands behind her ear just enough to see it. She nods straightening her back and then I help her lie back on to the bed. The more relaxed she is the more of a chance I have.

I walk down the stairs again and head for the kitchen. Walk to the cabinet and take out the hot chocolate mix. I turn on the stove, putting a pot of water to boil. Leaving her up there will give her some time to think. I walk over to a different cabinet that hung over the sink and opened it. There were all kinds of medicine in the small double-doored cabinet. My hand traces over a lot of headache removing medicine and then I find it, the sleeping pills Shigure uses. The pot of water begins to steam and I turn off the stove letting the water cool. I grab two mugs and I pour the now hot water into them. Then I pour in the mix while stirring it. Tasting them both I smash two of Shigure's pills together and sprinkle them into Karen's drink. It's not such a bad thing to take advantage of a sleeping girl, is it? No! It's cool. She'll fall asleep, not immediately but she'll fall. Then when she's unconscious I'll take my chance.


	4. A Whisper In The Storm: Part 2

**Chapter 4**

**A Whisper In The Storm: Part 2**

As I walk past the living room I look in to find that Yuki had fallen asleep. Guess he got bored waiting for me and fell asleep. Karen is about to do the same in a few minutes. Hehe, my plan is working out perfectly! I head up the stairs and reach my room. I open the door and then close it.

"Hey Karen, I got us some hot chocolate, to keep warm. Here take yours." I hand her the mug that had the sleeping pills, allowing her to sit up first and she gulps it all down, despite it being scorching hot! I can't even do that! Maybe her's is cold. I did let it sit out for a while before taking it up here. Karen almost falls forward and I catch her as she sleepily hangs on to my arm. Great! It's already starting to work! Now to get her in position.

"You alright there Karen? You look a little tired. How about you lie down again and try to sleep while I help you." Karen nods her head as I help her sit back, pulling her legs up on to the bed.

As I try to remove her hair from her face, she mumbles something before dozing off. Finally! Now to get in the mood. I lower my head and smell her hair. Its strawberry, the shampoo she likes to use is strawberry. I lie on her left side as I smell her hair and then I get on top of her. I look at her face and it's relaxed. Either the pills are really working fast or she's just a fast sleeper without them. I start to kiss her lips and when I retract her head lifted up with me! Ok this is weird! Is she asleep or not?

"Karen? Are you awake?" I ask. All I get is a moan. "Is that a, yes?"

"Mmn." Is that a no? She shakes her head. I guess yes, that's a no.

"Are you alright with me doing this?" Another moan, except this time she moves her head up and down. Yes, she said yes! Oh this is so justified! Now I won't have a guilty conscience about doing this.

"Good. So this means you're ready?" I ask she shakes her head again. Yup that's a yes! I kiss her again and in no hurry to take our clothes off. I want to savor this moment.

Our kiss deepens and Karen allows my tongue access. I map out her mouth with my tongue, extracting moans from her. I move my hand up and down her stomach, caressing her skin with my lips as I kiss her neck. I made sure not to freak the unconscious Karen out by kissing her right side. I don't want her to get scared. I lift up from kissing her neck and it seems like instead of our clothes drying off, they've gotten wetter from the close in-counter. Her shirt, which I didn't notice before, is a white button up and her jeans are compressed tightly against her legs. I slowly unbutton her wet shirt which is sticking to her seemingly fragile body. I take off my shirt and throw both shirts to the side. I gaze at her chest, not too big, not too small. I don't know anything about lace but it seems like it fits real nicely around the breast.

Karen turns her head, her right cheek facing towards me and I kiss her neck moving down every time. I lift her upper body up and un-strap her bra taking it off her body. I gaze again at her now bare breast and I reach to squeeze them. They fit perfectly into my hands and a little bit over. I another moan come from her but this time it was muffled. She was trying to hold them in. I slide up her body and reach her ear whispering in it.

"How Do you feel?" I ask. I lick her ear and I could feel her shiver under me. I chuckle and continue to kiss her luscious body. I get to her naval and let my tongue swirl around it. She shivers bringing her hips up, as if trying to stop me. Heh this is going to be fun! I unbutton her jeans and then unzip them, just barely getting them down past her knees. Jeans are such a hassle when wet. They cling to her skin tighter than the shirt did and I let them be, for now.

As I kiss her hot center through her panties she shivers again, pressing her back and holing her stomach in trying to get away from me, but the bed is stopping her. I pull the jeans down forcefully and they come off. I fling them to the side and then I unbuckle my pants tossing them as well when I get them off. I strip both of us from our underwear and I can see her shiver again. I slither back up to her face, as serene as it was when I last looked. I smell her hair again; still that strawberry scent and I go to her ear again.

"Are you scared?" I whisper in her ear. She nods sleepily. Poor thing, I'll take it slow then.

I kiss her lips, moving towards her naval again. She shivers again, pressing her body against the bed. Her hands hold weakly on to my back and I slide down some more so that my face is at her center. I get a whiff of her sweet scent and I nuzzle my head in it. Karen moves her move up but stays right where I want her. I smell her center again and shivers race up and down my spine.

I want to get a taste, just this once before moving on. I exhale and Karen twitches just a little, still holding on to my back. I take deep breath in and I kiss her center. Shivers run down my spine again and Karen shudders. I kiss her center more deeply and I get so far as to cause Karen to pull on my hair. As much as she pulls and tugs on my hair she never pulls me from her center, it's more like she's pushing me in.

I taste her sweet nectar and I can feel the heat emanating from her center and my excited cock. I insert my tongue in her center and she moans from pure ecstasy. I can feel her trying to hold back her come but it doesn't work. I taste her fully and she releases me from her tight hold. She's matted in sweat and the heat emanating from her is extreme, as it clashes with my own.

I breathe harder and harder in the air as I watch Karen twist and turn under me, trying to escape from her blissful state. In her slumber she can't escape her imagination and outside her mind she can't escape me or my imagination. She's trapped in both realms. It's so nice to know that I have someone under my control, under my spell of entrapment for pleasure. Soon, very soon, I'll have her in the palm of my hand and she'll succumb to me and my desires and then we'll keep do this for the time to come.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I ask her. She nods kissing my cheek tiredly and I kiss her back. "Alright, here I go. If it hurts tell me ok?"

I kiss her on the cheek again; brush my cock against her hot center. Shivers run down my spine as I can feel her arch her back. That one brush was enough for me to get excited and I can't help but get more and more shivers. I take a deep breath as I get ready to insert her. I gulp and shove my cock into her center. She lets out a gasp, not trying to conceal it, arching her back and lower body up and she groans from both the pleasure and pain.

I take my cock out and hold on to her back, gently lying her back down. Her breath had become erratic like before when we kissed only this time it was harder. I stroke her hair and kiss her face repeatedly.

"I'm sorry. Did that hurt you? Do you want to stop?" She shakes her head and press one of her hands on my back saying she wants more. She knows how much this means to me despite how sleepily she is.

"Alright. Alright, I'll keep going." I kiss her cheek and then her lips. The kiss deepens and I can feel her buck her hips under me.

I move my cock over her hot center that's just begging for penetration. I slide my cock in slowly, as Karen's back arches again. She gasps and groans again causing her to clench on to the bed sheets under her. I start to move in a slow motion just to get her used to it. Her moans became more and more open. In her sleeping state she can only do so much but, I think because she's asleep, her fantasizing became more and more erratic, thus causing her to moan like she is along with my motions combined.

She was trying to hide them before but now she's letting them out like a female cat in heat. Her screams of ecstasy were outrageous. I love them and the way she screams them.

Despite her sleeping state, Karen kisses me back fiercely wanting more. Having hot sex with a girl like Karen was blissful but I can't help but shake this sensation. The sensation that's she has done this before. It's this feeling that I can't shake. What if she wasn't a virgin? I mean, she's not acting like one. Then again I don't know how a virgin female should act.

All I know is that they can't jerk off like we can. What if this whole virgin thing is an act? I stop my movements and her body relaxes. Her breathing is hard and I think she is on the verge of having an asthma attack. Not that she's asthmatic or anything it's just that her breathing is extremely short.

"Karen." I receive something more on the lines of on the verge to sleeping moan. She's dozing off so I got to make this quick. I can tell she's listening but she might also fall asleep from the silence we've created with in the past minute.

"I love you and all but I have a question for you. Are you a virgin?" No response. Crap! What does this mean, that she's asleep now of all times, when I need her the most?

"Mn." Is all I get and then her head slumps. I guess that's a yes and no because I just penetrated her not too long ago.

"I love you. I want you to know that. And I'll believe you if that's what you want." I say whispering in her ear, she moves under me and I kiss her lips again.

Let me love you fully if only it's for a second. I enter her hot center again, causing her to moan and arch again. This sensation is blissful, being inside her like this after all this time. I wonder if this is how it would feel if I was to be with Yuki. If this is anything like being with a guy then I guess I'll be willing to be with Yuki.

I mean I wouldn't try anything it's just that if it results into being alone and without a girl friend to satisfy me then I guess I could succumb to Yuki. I pick up the pace and I can't help myself from moaning. Karen's tired hands grip as much as they can on to the sheets and one of them is on the verge of scratching her delicate body. My pace quickens even more and our screams of pleasure are in bliss synchronization. I feel my heart beat fasten with every motion. I'm almost at my peak. I scream and as I come into Karen's hot center she screams from final release.

"Yuki!"


End file.
